


Geode Process

by JekyllFekyll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explanation, Gem Reproduction, process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JekyllFekyll/pseuds/JekyllFekyll
Summary: This will be a more detailed description of the process of gemxgem reproduction using geodes.If you are interested in this then just read through, it should explain most of it.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	Geode Process

So. I have my own take on Geodes and how they effect gem society. I also have my own take on gemxgem reproduction. It can be done but you need a Geode to do so.

Geodes were created on homeworld by the diamonds and the upper elite gems as a way to save gem kind after resources began to dwindle.

I have three geode characters myself, the amethyst geode twins and my rose quartz geode.

Geodes are only about 2-2.5 ft tall and emerge differently than most gems. If you wish for more explanation on this then please read my SU fic, Salvation to Gems.

For now though, I will explain how gem on gem reproduction works in full in my fanfics and universe.

————————————————

First off, you need a geode to start. They can manipulate rock, crystal, stone and everything else like that. Using these powers they can create new gems without having to draw the life from a planet or such. These gems that they simply make are just like any other gem and form into their normal, full grown form.

_ **Making the Gem Egg:** _

Gem on gem reproduction is different though. The geode will take a normal, translucent crystal and channel the emotions that the two gems feel for one another into the crystal. This crystal will then be placed into a rock (bigger than a gem bit not to big. And the rock substance cannot be too hard or too soft or else consequences will be seen).

_ **Carrier Parent:** _

The next step of the process is one that is more on the private side. One of the parent gems will need to be a carrier for the new gem egg. Once the carrier has been chosen, the gem egg must be placed into their form to incubate.

_ **Placing of Gem Egg into Carrier:** _

The main side effect seen when the gem egg is placed is that the carrier gems body will heat up and become extremely sensitive (plus they will become... um... you know) because the egg is trying to settle itself and the carrier's form is changing to give the egg a place to be without actually have to poof.

The gem egg will not be able to settle into the carrier's form if this side effect is not counteracted, and the main way to counteract is through physical touch so that the carrier gem can settle down and the gem egg can begin to incubate.

_ **Growth Process:** _

The growing of the gem within the carrier will take time and patience. Heats often appear during the first few months and will need to be taken care of. The growing gem starts out as small as the crystal used to make it but will multiply in size to become a normal sized gem. The rock around it will expand with the gem and this will cause changes to the carrier's form.

The growth of the gem can take up to 12 months, though there can be instances where the gem grows faster than that or slower than it.

** _Birth of the Gem:_ **

The birthing of the new gem can cause many side effects and even for the form of the carrier to poof. When the gem is ready to be born, the carrier's own gem will begin to glow slightly and heat up until it could easily burn the skin of humans.

The carrier will have to be moved to a low stress place that they are comfortable in because any extra stress during the birth can cause both the carrier's gem and the new gem to crack or even shatter.

If the carrier does not poof during the gem's birth then they will experience bouts of emotional haywire, exhaustion, feelings of sickness, and, once again, heats.

_ **Caring for Gem:** _

The baby gem, also called a gemling (I can't help it, that name is too cute), will be just like a normal infant in many ways. Unlike other gems, they need to be fed so they can grow to full size, will need rest, to be changed, and many of the things normal infants need.

Gemlings cannot use their powers as they have no control over them and so will need to be clothed and taken of like a normal baby.

For the first few months the gemling will mainly eat and sleep. They can be fed softer foods early on as their teeth will begin to grow within a few hours of birth. The parent gems, if they wish to, can feed them like human parents do. If they do this though they will need to shape shift slightly to do so and will need to provide their own body food as well.

The gemling, after the first few months, will become more active and playful, not needing as much sleep either.

_ **Recovery for Carrier:** _

The carrier gem will have the side effects for a few months after and sometimes they can experience issues in using their powers for the first month or so.

After about 5 months, all symptoms should clear and the carrier should be good as normal.

_ **Warnings!:** _

–The carrier gem must be extremely careful during the growth of the gem and should not be allowed to use their powers! They can summon weapons and such but if they use shapeshifting powers or anything like that, they can stress their gem and cause it to crack.

–The other parent must be ready to keep tabs on the carrier and make sure they get rest, do not over do themselves, and overall just stay safe.

–Baby gemlings are very clingy once they get past their sleepy phases, and some may even bite and pull at limbs and hair.

————————————————

I will make a sheet for the process will picture visuals to help. It will just take a bit because I such at anatomy drawing and such. If anyone wishes to help then that would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
